Draco's new life
by konnerkris
Summary: Draco Malfoy meats Edward Cullen. potentially lots of gayness! there's no potentially about it.
1. Chapter 1

Yellow eyes (thought I might give my chapters names.)

I felt his presence, his dark aura, as soon as he walks into the cafeteria. I feel his coming closer towards me and I start to panic but I don't let it show. He won't attack me in such public place and if he does I think I know enough wand-less magic to defend myself.

As the dark presence reaches me I'm a little surprised to hear Bella's voice "Draco, this is my boyfriend Edward I've been telling you about."

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." The Vampire says holding out his hand. I ignore him.

I have finally accepted my new muggle family, my new muggle life and my annoying muggle cousin but I am now going to accept her stupid vampire boyfriend.

"Draco, don't be so rude." Bella whined.

I glare at her. She looks down at the floor. I hear a growl from Edward's throat. Perhaps I shouldn't be so mean to Bella.

"Bella could I have a word in private." I ask. I glare at Edward when he doesn't remove his arm from around Bella's waist and I'm meet by the most stunning yellow eyes.

I jump out of my seat to get closer to Edward. I'm only a few inches away staring at the golden irises but as I do so I take in the rest of Edward and how beautiful he is. Pale vampire skin, perfect chiselled features, beautiful pink lips and messy red brown sex hair.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Bella asks. And I realise how inappropriately close I'm standing to Edward and how uncomfortable he looks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry it's just that I've never met a vampire with yellow eyes before." I hold out my hand, perhaps this Edward is going to be more interesting than I first anticipated. "I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy."

Xxx

"Are you going to finally introduce you to your cousin then?" I ask Bella as we make our way to the cafeteria." Bella's told me that her cousin moved to Forks last week to come to live with Charlie and herself but she' been a bit apprehensive to introduce me – apparently he hasn't been coping well – but It's the first day back after summer break so she really doesn't have a choice now.

"I suppose I must." Bella sighs. "By the way you have biology with him after lunch period. I know it's only the first day but he hasn't really made any friends, I was just wondering if…you know."

"If I could make friends with him?"

"Yeah."

"If he's anything like you then I would be delighted."

Bella chuckles nervously.

We enter the cafeteria and I immediately know who Bella's cousin is. He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He's sitting in the far corner of the room, with no food, slouched over staring at the table with soft blue eyes his blond hair falling into his face, his beautiful lips pulled into a small frown ad his skin just as pale as Bella's. I can tell he's tall even though he's sitting down, but not as tall as me. I can feel waves of sadness emanating from his blackened heart but irritatingly I can't hear a single one of his thoughts.

"I can't hear his thoughts" I whisper to Bella trying to ignore my obvious attraction for this _Male _creature. "It must run in the family or something."

As we reach the table the boy continues to stare down at the table, but his long fingers that were previously fiddling with a bracelet stop and his whole body tenses. Bella wasn't kidding about him not coping well.

"Draco," an unusual but oddly beautiful name, "this is my boyfriend Edward I've been telling you about." Bella says as soothingly as possible.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I say holding my hand out, he continues to ignore us. I frown. Most people don't ignore me.

"Draco, don't be so rude." Bella snaps.

The blond glares at her his soft eyes turning cold blue and she looks to the floor upset at herself for snapping at such and obviously damaged boy. A soft growl escapes my lips. I'm shocked to find it's directed at Bella for making this boys life more miserable than it has to be.

"Bella could I have a word in private?" Draco asks gently. I know this is my cue to leave but I don't want to leave the presents of this beautiful boy.

The boys eyes grow cold again as he glares at me his eyes settling on mine for the first time but then his features grown confused and curious. He jumps out of his seat and steps towards me. He's standing so close that I could just lean down and inch or two and kiss his perfect lips. And then I can smell him and I let the sent fill my lungs. It's intoxicating, not like Bella's, his smell makes me want to hold him against me, to run my fingers over his skin and to kiss his pale flesh. And I can't help but frown as I remember my arm is wrapped around Bella's waist and not his

"Draco? What are you doing." Bella's voice interrupts my trance. Draco takes a step back and I internally sigh but when a smile spreads across his face it makes up for the loss of closeness.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." His angelic voice soothes my ears, I've never noticed before how much Bella's whiny voice grates against my ears, "it's just that I've never met a vampire with yellow eyes before." he holds out my hand, "I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy."

AN: do you prefer Draco/Edward or Mike/Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Are you attracted to boys?

It's been a couple week since I first met Draco and my feelings for him haven't waned in the slightest. I can't same about Bella – I'm finding that I want to distance myself from her more and more every day that passes.

Draco soon lost interest in my yellow eyes when he learnt of my feeding habits, I still don't understand how Draco knew of the existence of vampires – and he won't tell me no matter how much I beg – but since he learnt I only feed on animals he has become a lot less tense around me.

Bella's plan for me to become friends with Draco hadn't quite worked out and now Draco seems to be spending most of his time with his new found friend Mike Newton. That little twat. First he tried to break Bella a nd I apart and now he's spending all his time with Draco – his every other though wondering what it would be like to enter Draco or how his cock would feel between Draco's soft lips.

I have my arm over Bella's shoulders as we make our way towards the cafeteria. I can feel Draco's presence as soon as we enter the waves of sadness and the lack of thoughts evident in the mass of 'normal' humans. Although his aura seems a little less depressed today – I wonder why and secretly hope it's because of me but that's completely absurd, he doesn't even like me.

Bella and I sit down at the table surrounded by her friends, Draco sitting next to Mike. But neither Draco nor Mike seem to acknowledge our arrival, they're just staring at each other, small smiles on they're lips. I hone in on Mikes thoughts. _Draco's such a good kisser. I can't believe he asked me out, he's way above my league. Draco's hand feels so soft in mine and when he rubs his thumb over mine like that I just want to jump him._

"You two are going out?" I blurt out. The table goes quiet as the rest of Bella's friends register that I had directed the question at Draco and turn their attention to the couple.

Bella nudges me in the side and glares at me. She must have known. Probably discussed it with Draco before he asked Mike out.

_How the fuck does he know? I don't want anyone to know yet. Why did I have to hold Draco's hand in public? Even if it is warm and smooth and I never want to let go of it._

"Jessica?" I sigh intently, as drag my eyes of Draco to look at the girl on the other side Mike "So are you going out with Mike."

"What?" she blushes

"I just heard a rumour…"

"No I'm not going out with Mike."

"Oh, my mistake." _ Thank fuck I thought I was busted. _Mikes thoughts are so relived – if I were going out with Draco I would want everyone to know. The little prick doesn't deserve Draco.

I stand up, "I've got some maths homework to catch up on." I say to Bella, "I'll catch you later."

I quickly exit the cafeteria and run to the convenience store to buy a pack of cigarettes.

Xxx

"Bella?" I can't believe I'm going to discuss this with her but she is muggle so she probably knows this stuff better than me and she's not as annoying as I originally thought – Fuck me I'm turning onto a muggle!

"Yes?" we're sitting on the sofa in front of the television - Rather boring I must say but I suppose muggles have to pass the time somehow without magic.

"Do you think Mike likes me?" I ask blushing bright red. I decided I rather liked the boy when Bella introduced me to her friends.

"Draco, are you gay?" Bella's eyes widened but I'm not quite familiar with the muggle slang

"Gay?" I ask.

"Are you attracted to boys?" Bella asks me slowly.

"I like Mike" is all I can say in reply.

A huge grin spreads across her face but she doesn't push me with any more stupid questions; muggles like to ask about homosexuality.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him what?

"If he likes you."

Ooo`

I didn't think it would be this hard to ask Mike this one little question but as I star into his soft blue eyes my hands start to shake. I knew Mike was running his parents shop today so as soon as Bella's suggested I ask if mike likes me I ran to the store. I waited outside fore twenty minutes for mike to close up so I could catch him alone.

"Draco is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"What is it then?"

"I was just wondering if you want to go out with me." I blurt out.

"Sure. What did you have in mind? I still haven't seen 'Man of Steel'. We could go to the cinema."

"That's not what I mean."

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you. I don't just go to the cinema with anyone."

"You misunderstand." I chuckle. "Will you come to the cinema with as my date?" I emphasise the word date so he understands I'm asking him out.

"As your date?"

"Yes." Mikes face twits into an expression of shock I start to worry 'Ah fuck. He doesn't like me.'

But then he smiles "on one condition."

"What?"

"You pay for the popcorn."

Ooo

"I'm not quite ready for people to know that I'm gay." Mike says to me. We snuck off to the bathroom soon after Edward had left.

I frown. "oh" is all I can reply with.

An: I'm not sure why I went with Mike/Draco here and I'm not sure how I'm going to get out of it. But don't worry there will be Edward/Draco


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's plan

"Dary, can you drive me to Edward's please?"

"Drive yourself."

"You know that I'm not meant to with my hand." She broke her wrist slipping on the ice yesterday.

"I can't I'm meeting Mike in half an hour." We have dinner reservations for my Birthday.

"Oh come on it'll only take ten minutes. Plus you owe me for braking my phone." I couldn't understand how to use the damned thing.

I sigh "Ok"

Let me just grab my bag.

Driving is one of the few muggle activities I actually have an affinity for. With a little help from wand-less magic I managed to learn to drive and get my licence in a matter of weeks.

I pull up outside the Cullen's house. Although there is a dark Aura emanating from the building the Cullen's aren't bad like the vampires we were taught about at Hogwarts.

"Thanks Dray, why don't you come in. I think Edward wants to wish you a happy birthday."

"What? No I've got to go."

"Come on Draco."

"Why are you so insistent, I'm going to be late?"

"Just come in. And then you won't own me any for breaking my phone."

I scowl at her but proceed to turn the engine off and get out of the car.

We step through the front door but no one is there to greet us.

"He's probably in the kitchen." Bella says.

Why would vampires need a kitchen I think to myself?

Bella drags me over to the darkened room

"Surprise!" a wall of sounds hits as the lights turn on.

"Happy birthday Draco." Edward says, true to Bella's word, grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously.

He is soon pushed Mike, a huge grin plastered across his face, "happy 18th babe he hugs me tightly- - he won't kiss me; not in public.

"Thanks, mike. Er, what's going on?" I ask my boyfriend.

"We're throwing you a surprise party." He answers

"It was Edward idea." Bella cuts in

"Oh, thank you." I nod at Edward.

The biggest smile I'd ever seen him wear s spreads across his face.

As mike moves out of my vision, still clinging to my hand I notice, a dozen people, comprised of the Cullen children and the small group of Bella's friends standing awkwardly around the kitchen.

"Alright let's get this party started," Emmet shouts, grabbing a beer and moving in to the living room, which has started to fill with music and flash with different coloured lights.

Ooo

It was getting rather late and the party had almost fizzled out. All Bella's friends had gone home. Rosalie had driven Bella home to grab soothing she had forgotten, I assume a birthday present, which I find odd, I didn't think Rosalie particularly liked Bella. Mike had gotten a little too drunk so Emmet took him up to bed, he should be back soon. Finally Alice and Jasper went out hunting together. I realise I'm sitting alone on the large living room at my own birthday party.

'What happened to Edward' I ask myself. I found Edward to be rather fun tonight. Maybe he could be a good friend and then I would complete my set – a cousin, a boyfriend and a best friend.

As if he were reading my mind Edward comes in through the front door and sinks down onto the seat next to me. He smell faintly of cigarette smoke but his natural scent convers it up quickly.

"So how did you like the party?" Edward askes.

"Oh, it was great Edward," I slur, I must be drunker than I thought.

Edward offers me a large glass of water "here, drink this, it'll make you feel much better."

I take the glass and down it.

"Oh, excuse me." I say to Edward, "I must go to the loo."

"It's on the second floor, the last door at the end of the landing."

"Thank you," I say and quickly make my way upstairs, along the landing and quietly open the door so as not to wake up mike who could be in one of the nearby rooms.

My breath catches as I take in sight before me. Mike pressed up against the bedroom wall, his hands entwined in Emmet's hair and Emmet on his knees sucking off my boyfriend. Mike's too out of it to notice me standing it the door way. But Emmet's vampire senses must have noticed me standing in the doorway. At this point he decides to pull Mike deep into his throat and a low moan escaped from mike.

I quietly shut the door and make my way back downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Edward is standing in front of me a soon as I step into the living room. He wipes the tears from my cheeks and pulls me into a hug I cry silently into his chest.

'He smells so good.' I think to myself I pull away and look into his golden eyes. I've never realised how beautiful they were. And his lips, I catch myself brushing my fingers over them, are so soft and pink. I lace my fingers in his hair and he leans down and places his lips on mine.

Xxx

I've been glaring at mike sitting across the lunch table from me for a little while when a thought catches my attention. _Its Draco's birthday in two days and I still have no clue what to do with him, perhaps I can take him out for dinner._ A plan starts to formulate in my head. In two days Draco will be mine.

Phase one: sneak out of Bella's room at midnight once she has fallen asleep and cover the Swan pathway with water so that it will freeze overnight. Bella is so clumsy she is bound to fall over and hurt herself. The next day I'm in A and E whilst my father put's a cast around her wrist.

Phase two: speak to Bella about Draco's Birthday. On the drive back from the hospital I say to Bella, "I overheard mike thinking about Draco's birthday tomorrow, why don't we throw him a surprise birthday and mine for him?"

"That's a wonderful Idea Edward!" let me just call mike I know he was worrying about what to do for Draco's birthday."

Phase three: get Rosalie in on the plan help me. Alice garbs me by the arm and drags me far enough away from the house so that no o else can hear us.

"What are you doing Edward?" damn, I forgot about Alice being able to read the future.

"Just stay out of it Alice!"

"Well don't blame me if this goes all wrong!"

"What do you mean Alice?" I try to read her mind but she is blocking me.

"We'll see when Draco makes his decision."

Phase three point two: ignore Alice she's just trying to ruin the plan.

Phase four: get Rosalie in on the plan. I enter the house. "Rosalie can I have a private word?" she looks confused but comes with me anyway back into the forest out of the hearing range of the rest of the family.

"What do you want Edward?" she asks me sceptically

"I want to break up with Bella and make the Draco boy mine!"

"How can I help?" She asks happily.

"I'm going to need to borrow your husband." (I know who Mike thought about before Draco came into the picture. The little pervert.)

Phase five: as Bella's persuading Draco to drive her to my house for that party remove the present for him from her bag and place it on her desk.

Phase six: give Draco a large glass of water after Emmet take mike to his bedroom "here, drink this, it'll make you feel much better."

And give Draco directions to Emmett's room when he need to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, excuse me." Draco says, "I must go to the loo."

"It's on the second floor, the last door at the end of the landing."

Final phase: comfort Draco when he finds his boyfriend cheating on him

"What's wrong?" I ask Draco wiping the tears from his cheeks and pulling his into a hug. He cries silently into my chest.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. His eyes are so beautiful, even when puffy and red, the stormy grey is enchanting. I stop breathing as he brushes his fingers over my lips and laces his fingers in my hair. I can't help but lean down and place my lips on his.


End file.
